


Coffee Talk [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Post Season 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Daniel watches on in horror, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, Jack Thompson meets Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve got unfrozen waaaaaaayyyy earlier, why are people always drinking coffee in my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Coffee Talk" by indiefic.</p><p>"Jack Thompson is sick of Peggy Carter thinking she can do whatever she wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Talk [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817693) by [indiefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/pseuds/indiefic). 



Length: 10:41  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coffee%20talk.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffee-talk).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for indiefic!! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY!!


End file.
